Girls' Day Out
by Written in the Sky
Summary: The girls are tired of their every day lives and decided to spice things up! Long one-shot here, just some mindless fun stuff that popped into my head. Focuses on Andrea/Daryl but has some other pairing thrown in. A bit OOC if you don't mind it.


**A/N:** Hello all! This is my first Walking Dead fic as I've just started watching the show and absolutely LOVE it. This is just a long one-shot mindless story about my two favorite people on the show: Daryl and Andrea. Some of the characters may seem a bit out of their normal ways and the plot line probably seems unlikely BUT i liked the idea and rolled with it.

Hopefully I'll be able to write a longer, better story once I'm done with some of my others but for new read and review! Rated T for some language and very mild sexual content. (Kissing, chill.)

Oh and disclaimer: I do NOT own this lovely show or any of these characters, they belong to AMC. However if I could borrow Norman Reedus for the day I hope they don't mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' Day Out<strong>

The days seemed to drag on and on, the blazing sun rising up and enveloping the world in its brutal heat only to fall once again and leave the few humans left to live by oil lamps and candlelight. This rhythm of monotony wouldn't end, couldn't end. It was like the cycle of life.

Or well, it used to be, before humans became walkers and defied God's master plan.

The days of the group staying on Hershel's farm with his family ticked by, and eventually a rhythm was restored again. Though Hershel always seemed wary and distant from the newcomers—coming to light once he said the group had to sleep outside in tents—several of the others formed ties with the beaten down band of survivors.

All of the women had grown incredibly close over the time they had spent together, letting the men keep their distrustful opinions to themselves. Lori and Carol had always been close, bonding over the way they raised their children. Andrea spent most of her time with Maggie, enjoying the girl's company and the fact that she finally had someone so close to her age to spend time with. Patricia, still mourning over Otis' death attempted to act a part of the group, but still seemed hesitant around the new women.

It was yet another steamy Georgia morning, with the pale blue sky stretching on uninterrupted for miles in each direction. Lazy bugs zoomed around the even lazier people living on the large farm as they slowly did their chores for the day.

Andrea sighed heavily as she snapped another worn out shirt before clipping it onto the long clothes line. She looked over at Maggie, mouth full of clothespins and a basket of laundry cradled against her hip. The blonde set down her own full basket, taking a moment to wipe her moistened forehead with the back of her hand. She scanned all around her, making sure every member of her 'family' was where they should be.

Ever since she lost Amy, she couldn't prevent her new nervous habit of checking on the rest of the group every few minutes. They had all lost so much, her perhaps most of all, and she just couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

Carol sat by the small circle of tents, staring wistfully towards the surrounding forest with a look that begged God to return her daughter Sophia. Andrea's heart went out to her; she missed the young girl too. She looked just like Amy had at that age: blonde hair and gangly limbs that she didn't know how to deal with.

Continuing her mental sweep, she spied Lori walking back up towards the house, most likely checking on Carl. The poor kid still slept after his 'surgery' and just didn't seem ready to wake up. Herschel had said he was stable, but Lori and Rick hadn't done much else other than worry. Dale, T-Dog and Glenn were carrying full buckets of water drawn from the well back towards the camp and Rick was cleaning out the few guns the group had with Shane at one of the picnic tables seated in the shade.

Andrea continued looking about, her heart beating faster and faster with worry.

_Where could he be?_

She looked for the hint of a crossbow, the strong arms revealed in the cutoff plaid shirt, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Relax girl, he's inside the house," Andrea whipped her head back towards Maggie who was now staring at her with a knowing smile.

Andrea couldn't help the blush that now rose onto her tanned cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," Andrea replied stiffly, turning down to look at her basket again, "I wasn't looking for anyone."

Maggie snorted as she tossed her clothespin into the air, "Yeah right, like it isn't obvious that you're looking around for that hot piece of Southern Comfort that is _Daryl Dixon_."

Andrea gasped and flung the nearest article of clothing at Maggie, blushing even further when she realized it was one of Daryl's cutoff shirts.

"Shut up! I don't care a bit about that redneck, squirrel-hunting…muscular…rugged," Andrea let her words trail off, suddenly losing her focus as the aforementioned man slammed out of the front door of the farm house and began crossing the yard towards Rick and Shane, the infamous crossbow slung over his right shoulder.

Realizing what she had said she turned back towards Maggie, a grin nearly splitting the girl's face in half.

"Uh huh, you obviously don't care one bit about him," Maggie winked and waggled the plaid cutoff she was holding right in front of Andrea's face.

Snatching it away from her friend Andrea shushed her hurriedly and looked over to make sure no one was nearby. "Look, he's cute alright? But I don't know it just…it just wouldn't work. We're so…"

"What different? Honey face the facts. One: There is a major shortage on available men these days. Two: If anyone would understand you out of this group, it's Daryl. He lost Merle just like you lost Amy. And third: he is one sexy mother—"

"Alright!" Andrea shouted, cutting off Maggie's ongoing rant, "Alright I get it. But I can't just go up to him and be like 'Oh hi Daryl, I think you're totally—"

Suddenly Maggie began coughing hard into her hand, stopping Andrea in the middle of her sentence.

"Totally what?"

Andrea froze at the sound of the familiar lazy drawl, and turned slowly to meet the bright blue eyes of none other than Daryl Dixon. A deep smirk splayed across his lips, the closest thing that ever really comes to a smile on the hunter's face.

"I…I was just saying how you're totally—" Andrea glanced back at Maggie who was trying hard not to burst out laughing at her friend's predicament—"amazing at hunting and tracking. If anyone would find Sophia it'd be you."

Daryl smirked again and looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Well you're right on that one. I'm actually about to do another sweep, gonna see if she maybe wandered close by camp. I should be back for supper though. And you," he jutted his chin out towards Maggie, "careful with the goods. Those shirts are precious."

Maggie laughed lightly, looking at the ratty and ever-stained piece of clothing with disdain. "Yeah," she drawled out, "I'll be sure to take good care of them."

Daryl chuckled softly before looking back at Andrea. Just his eyes on her made her stomach somersault and heart dance wildly. As much as she tried to push the butterflies away, they kept flitting about and made it impossible to think straight.

"See you later Andrea," he said, before briskly jogging off towards the nearest edge of the forest.

The slight blonde stared after him, unable to help her eyes trailing down his muscular back.

"Damn girl, you've got it worse than I thought." Andrea rolled her eyes at Maggie's comment and snorted at the girl's delicacy.

"Even if I _did_ feel something, which I don't, I'm the last thing Daryl would want. He's probably used to rough and tough hunting girls, not skinny little Floridians."

"Trust me Dre, I can tell when a guy wants a girl. And Mr. Dixon wants on your scrawny ass worse than a walker wants on fresh meat," Maggie stated, grinning at Andrea's disgusted look.

"Ugh Mags, really with the walker analogy? Couldn't think of something less disgusting?" Andrea returned to the chore at hand and tried to ignore that most of the clothes in her basket belonged to Daryl.

"Gotta roll with the times love bug, it's the best I got right now. But more importantly, how to test this little theory I've got going? To do that, I think we need a girl's day out," Maggie smiled widely at Andrea's shocked face.

"Maggie, you can't really be serious. Where the Hell are we supposed to have a girl's day? Last time I got a pedicure the woman painted my toes, not tried to eat them. And I'm pretty sure Herschel AND Rick AND Shane would never let you and I go out and about without any of the men." Andrea picked up her now empty basket and waited for Maggie to hang the last of her clothes before they moved to walk back to the shaded area of camp.

"Relax Andrea; I've done this once before with Patricia, when Otis was still alive. Carol and Lori should come too, it'd be more protection! Trust me, I'll win over my Dad, a girl's day is just what we need. You can get a hot new outfit to impress Daryl, I'll get something special for Glenn, "Maggie winked as Andrea laughed, "And God knows Patricia, Carol and Lori could do with some relaxation. Let's go talk to Dad right away; he's always happiest right after he wakes up."

One hour of convincing Herschel, Rick and Shane and half an hour of walking later, Lori, Carol, Andrea, and Patricia were following closely behind Maggie into Lola's Boutique. The store lay relatively close to the edge of town and, according to Maggie and Patricia, was the best place to shop before the outbreak happened. The men were less than pleased at Maggie's prospect, but the girls were intensely stubborn, to put it lightly.

"_Now Maggie, I don't think this is the best of ideas," Herschel said slowly, the lines of worry etching deeper into his wrinkled skin. The extra stress pushing down on the man was obviously wearing him down. _

"_Pretty please Daddy, we've done it before. Heck more people will probably make it even safer. Times have been rough ya know, since Otis, and we could really use this. Please Daddy," Maggie pleaded with her father and turned her big, begging eyes onto him and that was all it really took. _

Rick and Shane on the other hand took a lot more charm and influence than Herschel. In the end, it was Lori's no-nonsense tone that ended both of their arguments.

"_Listen up and listen well," spat of Lori, silencing the two ex-cops who hadn't stopped yelling since the girls came to talk to them, "we are sick and tired of all ya'll men telling us exactly what to do. You all may be fine and dandy living the life of woodsmen but we want some luxury goddamit. We have seen too much and had too much stress to not take this one opportunity at happiness. So shut up, give us some guns, and we'll be back in a few hours."_

Maggie edged around the brick building of a destroyed butcher's shop before whispering a quick 'coast is clear' to the others and they hurriedly ran into the once beautiful Lola's. Though most of the mannequins and clothes were strewn around the room, a lot of the clothes and accessories still stood proudly on display. Once everyone was in the room, the women froze, simply taking in the feeling of pure normalcy of the situation.

For one day, for one moment, they weren't survivors in a world gone to Hell. For a few hours they were women going out to shop for the day, blissful just to let the estrogen fly, to laugh at the ridiculous outfits they'd try on and to be in awe of each other when they finally found the perfect thing. Once the shock wore off, the women shot in every direction, laughing wildly as they scanned the racks looking for that special thing they'd wear to dinner.

Dale, ever the sweetheart, promised that he and Glenn would make a special dinner for the group, splurging on some of the rations they had saved and playing along with the day of finery the girls had set up for themselves.

Carol and Linda moved immediately towards the array of jewelry that still stood near the destroyed cash register, ooh'ing and aah'ing over a pair of turquoise earrings and a matching necklace.

Patricia, not entirely broken out of her melancholy state, wandered aimlessly around, rubbing the silken fabric of a delicate shirt softly between her thumb and forefinger as she stared off into space.

Andrea didn't know where to start. She remembered once taking Amy out on a splurge day, even getting facials at the overpriced spa around the corner. She'd nearly wasted her entire paycheck on that day, but it didn't matter now. Nothing really mattered except for memories like that.

Before she could grab a pair of corduroys that seemed to be her size, Maggie grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the back corner of the shop.

Andrea groaned and looked at her friend in disbelief, "Maggie, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious; you and I are not leaving until we both get something from this section."

Andrea looked warily around her, where hangers upon hangers were holding up every existing piece of lace and satin that could call itself lingerie. Every color and size seemed to be there, and Andrea blushed deeply at the thought of Daryl seeing her in any of this.

"Maggie, we haven't even _kissed—_"

"Shut it missy. I want something cute that'll make Glenn's eyes pop out of his head and you, you need something special. Not just an outfit, every girl knows that it's what you wear underneath that makes you truly feel like a real woman. Now, let's go shopping!" Maggie scrambled off to the bra section, picking up the raciest and sheerest lace objects she could find.

Andrea didn't know where to start. Sure, she loved lingerie shopping back in the day; she loved_ sex_ back in the day, but she was clueless on where to really begin again. It had been too long, she felt like she was trying to relearn how to ride a bike.

_What's the phrase? 'You never forget'. Right, well let's see if it's true._

She walked over to the bra's that said 32B and silently cursed God above for giving her such small boobs. What she wouldn't give to at least make it to the C section.

She immediately bypassed the lace section, instead looking on towards the array of push-ups Lola's carried. There wasn't much left, but one bra soon caught Andrea's eye.

The push-up was thick with padding and would definitely add to her pitiful B-cups. The color was a soft pink, but edged with black lace, the perfect balance of soft and sexy. Before she knew it she was grinning from ear to ear, happy to just be a woman again. She walked over the drawers that held rows of panties, and she looked around hoping to find anything that would match her bra. After a few minutes of searching, she struck gold. Soft and satiny to the touch, Andrea found baby pink silk panties, edged with black lace and accessorized with a small pink bow in the front.

"Nice choice," said a soft voice behind her.

Andrea whipped around, blushing as she came face to face with Lori and Carol. The older women smiled knowingly and looked at the blonde's stash. Andrea shoved the set behind her back and brushed past the two older women, trying to ignore their giggles.

"It's for Daryl, isn't it? I've seen how you stared at him lately. I can't blame you, once you get past his macho-man exterior he is a regular sexy southerner," Lori winked and Andrea's jaw dropped in shock.

"Lori! You're married!" Andrea gasped out, and Lori laughed outright.

"Honey, just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good-looking man when I see one."

"Exactly," quipped the gentle Carol, a smile finally gracing her lips. The poor woman hadn't smiled in days. "And if you're getting a push-up, let's find you something low cut. Dixon won't know what hit him!"

Before she could protest, Andrea was swept away by the older women and dragged towards the dress section, soon carrying a mass amount of light sundresses for her to try on.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Maggie marched forward, several bottles of nail polish, mascara, foundation, lip gloss and pads of blush overflowing from the palms of her hands.

A few hours later the women marched back towards the farm house, feeling lighter than they had in weeks. Andrea couldn't remember a time since the outbreak that she'd been so happy. She finally felt like a normal woman again, and soon Daryl Dixon was sure as Hell gonna see it.

As soon as they came into the house, the women went upstairs to Maggie's room, throwing their steals on the bed and ignoring the strange looks they received from the men as they passed the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?" Daryl asked Glenn and Dale as he cleaned his arrows, stopping once he spied the Lola's bags each girl carried with her. "Did they…go…shopping?"

"Yep," sighed Glenn, "A girl's day out. To be honest I'm amazed the other guys let them go. Pretty dangerous if you ask me."

"Fuck yeah its dangerous!" yelled Daryl, shooting up from his chair and scraping the legs against the ground. "Where the fuck is Rick, that idiot let them wander around town? They could've been killed by walkers and—"

"Easy son," spoke Dale, pausing in chopping carrots and pointing the tip of the knife towards the quick-tempered southerner, "all the other men agreed that they'd be safe enough in this situation. And they were desperate for a chance to feel normal. Don't take this away from them."

Daryl sunk heavily back into the chair and groaned. "Whatever, I'm still not helping make dinner."

Each girl had quickly showered, sharing the hot water in the house, and was wrapped up in towels while they did each other's makeup. Carol brushed out Lori's long brown locks while Andrea covered Maggie's lids with brown eye shadow.

"So Andrea, what do you think Dixon's gonna say when he sees you in your new outfit?" Carol asked, laughing at Andrea's exasperated expression.

"He probably won't even end up noticing to be honest, I'm sure he just thinks I'm one of the guys," Andrea sighed, trying to hide the nerves she had pent up inside.

Maggie's eyes shot open and she gripped Andrea's arms that hung by her sides. "Andrea, you're gorgeous girl! If Daryl doesn't notice you tonight, then I think he's playing for the wrong team."

Laughter rippled throughout the girls as they continued to get ready, Maggie switching spots with Andrea to do her makeup while Patricia moved to paint her nails.

A couple hours later Dale knocked on the door, telling the girls that dinner was finally ready. Andrea took a shaky breath and Maggie grabbed her hand.

"Ready girl?" Maggie asked smiling at her nervous friend.

"It's just…it's been a while Mags," Andrea stuttered, "I don't think I can do this just yet."

Lori wrapped her arms around Andrea's shoulders and kissed the younger girl's temple, "Trust me Andrea, Daryl will fall head over heels for you."

Dale walked down the steps and sat down at the table in between T-Dog and Rick, looking around the table and saying, "They should be down in a minute."

Daryl fidgeted in his shirt, he felt far too uncomfortable. Everyone was making a huge deal about this dinner, so they tried to dress as nicely as possible for the occasion. Dale and Herschel had even scrounged up some ties to wear. He couldn't help but play with the collar of his shirt.

Glenn had found him one of T-Dog's smaller collared shirts, clean and with the arms still perfectly intact. He even went so far as to tuck it into his jeans, after some urging from Rick and Shane.

But he was tired of waiting for the girls to show up and was starving after looking for Sophia for most of the day. Just as he was about to open his mouth and give everyone a piece of his mind, he heard the girls making their way down the steps. Carol came first, looking lovely in a flowing green top and long black skirt, coupled with a pair of black sandals with a low heel.

As soon as she made her way towards the table, Dale kissed her hand and pulled out her chair for her, making her giggle and slap him lightly on the arm. Lori followed soon after in a loose tank-top dress, accentuating her small, willowy frame. Rick met her at the base of the stairs, kissing her full on the lips before leading her to the table and pulling out her chair as well.

Daryl couldn't help but notice Shane's obvious stare at the Grimes wife as well. _Well isn't that an interesting turn around._ He looked back at the stairs only to see Herschel's daughter Maggie walk arm in arm with Patricia, the first looking rather stunning in a tight red dress that sopped just above her knees. Deep red lipstick covered her rosebud lips and Daryl chuckled at Glenn's dumbstruck expression.

Only one chair was left open, meaning the only one left was…_Andrea._

As soon as she turned the corner, Daryl shot up from his chair, earning him strange looks from some of the others sitting around the table. Hey, he was from the South. If he was taught one thing it was that you stood when a woman like that walked into the room. If Maggie looked beautiful, Andrea was positively stunning.

She wore a strappy black dress, the barely there sleeves flowing slightly around her bare shoulders. A deep V-neck showed off her pronounced cleavage, forcing Daryl to swallow deeply. The dress was snug to the rest of her form, leaving little to the imagination. Her light blonde hair, highlighted from days in the bright sun hung in loose waves down her back and her green eyes were hauntingly beautiful edged by deep, smoky makeup.

For once in his life, Daryl Dixon was completely speechless.

"Son," said Dale with a small smile, "Aren't you going to help the lady to her seat?"

As if stuck in a dream, Daryl stumbled over to take out Andrea's chair and show her to her seat. She sat down next to him, smiling at the sweet gesture and looking down at her hands.

After they said a quick prayer, the group laughed, drank and ate with a new sense of happiness. It had been a long while since anyone in the group truly felt like they could have a normal night out amongst friends.

Daryl couldn't help but spend half the night staring at the beauty sitting next to him. He had noticed her before, but now he could only think of what life could have been like before all of this happened.

He berated himself for even thinking something like that. _Like she would ever think highly of your redneck ass you idiot. She's probably trying to impress Shane. _

He stabbed another carrot before angrily shaving it into his mouth as he watched Shane lean over and whisper into Andrea's ear. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back and blushing furiously.

Daryl could only take so much. Between the shirt, the dinner, and Andrea he was about to lose it. He stood up quickly and exited the dining room, leaving through the front door and slamming it behind him.

"Maybe I should…" Dale slowly began, but was hurriedly interrupted by Maggie.

"No! No Andrea, go check on him." Maggie quirked an eyebrow and nodded towards the door, sending Andrea off with a huff.

"It might just be me, but am I missing something here?" T-Dog asked out loud, sending the girls into fits of laughter.

Storming into his tent, Daryl turned on the nearby lamp to a low light and ripped off the choking collared shirt, sending pearly buttons flying every which way. He'd have Carol sew it tomorrow; she'd probably kill him for ruining such nice clothing.

Before he could settle down, he heard a soft rustling outside and a shadow creeping up towards the door of the tent. Instinct forced him to grab the dagger lying on his pillow and move into a defensive position. Before the thing had time to react, Daryl ripped open the zipper and held the knife straight to its throat.

"STOP! Daryl, it's me!" screamed Andrea, scrambling back away from the heaving hunter, slapping away the large Bowie knife. Daryl dropped the weapon immediately, and mentally berating his stupidity.

"Shit I'm sorry Andrea, I thought you were a goddamn walker. I couldn't—"

"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk."

Daryl immediately moved to open the door of the tent for her, remembering what few traits of a Southern gentleman he had been taught.

"Yes ma'am, come on in," he said, grasping her hand to make sure she didn't trip.

Once they were both sealed in Andrea noticed the shirt on the floor and turned quickly to come face to face with a bare-chested Daryl Dixon. Suddenly, the small tent seemed very warm.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Daryl asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his callused hand.

"I—I—" Andrea stuttered, her mind unable to form the right words. "I wanted to know why you just left dinner like that."

Daryl looked down at his feet, trying to come up with a different reason than 'I was jealous seeing you talk to Shane'.

"Just too stuffy I guess. You know me, I'm more wild man than civilized," Daryl smirked.

"Oh," Andrea said stiffly. The way the dim light played off the planes of his chest and the numerous scars that criss-crossed over his skin hypnotized her. Before she knew it she was reaching out and trailing her fingers over his collarbone and down his shoulder.

Daryl sucked in a sharp breath, trying to ignore what the smooth gliding of her fingertips did to him.

"Daryl? How did you get all these?" she asked softly, never ending her tracing as she moved lower over his abs.

"Life in the woods darling, it's not exactly the safest way of living," Daryl replied, his voice deepening with every second that passed by.

She ran her fingers lightly over a particularly nasty once that puckered over his defined hip bone when Daryl suddenly gripped her wrist and tugged her hand away.

"Stop Andrea, just…just stop doing that," Daryl released her hand but kept his eyes squeezed shut, unable to meet her bright green gaze.

Stung, Andrea turned towards the door flap. "Maybe I should leave," she said, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice.

Before she could totally unzip the door again she heard Daryl curse softy from behind her. She felt his strong fingers encircle her wrist once again and pull her back towards him, forcing her to look up into his darkened eyes.

"Please Andrea, don't leave. I'm not…not good at this," Daryl muttered, his fingers rubbing into the soft skin at her wrist.

"Good at what?" She asked, almost unable to get the words out. She was sure he could hear her heart beating out against her ribcage.

"At this," he said, before sweeping in to kiss her solidly on the mouth.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm sorry but am I the only one who loves Daryl? He's just so darn cute. By far my favorite person on the show. And damn...those cutoff shirts...anyway I hope you liked my mindless story. Not much but, this was written in one day on a whim of an idea. And not my best work, at all. I'll surely be writing another story but for now please please review!


End file.
